Bendita poción, bendita pasión
by abiinfinito
Summary: El amor es curioso; apareciendo de maneras inusuales e irreales, abriéndose paso en las personas como un parásito. Con San Valentín acercándose Bowser se vuelve paranoico y alérgico a las dulces sensaciones que flotan en la mansión, ¿podrá una poción y un fontanero que guarda un pequeño secreto llenar al Rey de los Koopas de amor?
1. Un accidente, una poción, una revelación

**Los personajes y escenarios no me pertenecen, solo escribo de ellos teniendo aventuras muy ****románticas****y ****problemáticas****. Ya saben, algo normal.**

Febrero había comenzado con buen pie, para los habitantes temporales de la Mansión Smash. Mientras la temperatura comenzaba a subir dejando los días invernales atrás con cada hora transcurrida, los arboles poco a poco mostraron evidencia de florecimiento, la nieve en el huerto de rábanos de la Princesa Peach comenzaba a derretirse revelando pequeños brotes que en poco tiempo crecerían para convertirse en proyectiles mortales.

Sin embargo, los inquilinos más maduros de la mansión en este tiempo parecían mas interesados en lanzar otros proyectiles.

"Entonces…" comenzó Bowser, rogándole a todas las estrellas de la galaxia tener la indulgencia suficiente para no señalar la obvia estupidez que cometía Snake. "Solo vas a estar dentro de esa caja, con ese estúpido moño rosa, fuera de la habitación de Samus con la esperanza de que ella no sospeche nada."

"Exacto, mi amigo reptiliano." Dijo al voz gruesa perteneciente a Snake, algo ahogada por estar dentro de la caja. El rey de los koopas le había hecho el favor de llevarlo hasta la puerta de Samus, en donde aún la cazarecompensas rubia aún se encontraba dando mantenimiento a su pistola y traje como solía hacer los días posteriores a un combate. "Ahora retírate, se ve sospechoso que estés junto a una caja en la puerta de un heroína."

Bowser rodó los ojos, consciente de que el soldado no lo vería. Era ridículo hasta donde llegaba Snake por ser el centro de atención de Samus al menos por un momento, y con la fatídica fecha festiva que los humanos y criaturas antropomórficas habían llamado "San Valentín" ese comportamiento infantil rayaba lo vergonzoso. Aunque, lo meditó por unos segundos, ¿el mismo no se habría metido en una caja hace un año solo para recibir un beso de Peach? Gruñó como animal, dejando al soldado esperando por su cazarecompensa.

El día de San Valentin era un enigma para el Rey Bowser que no tenía interés en descifrar, además del efecto que solía efectuar sobre la mayoría de los residentes de la mansión. Con el próximo combate aun a días de distancia los residentes se habían lanzado lejos los entrenamientos para enfocarse en actividades más, como solía llamarlas Ganondorf, _mundanas_. La unión entre los habitantes entre distintas realidades alternas y dimensiones era palpable, casi extinguiendo viejas rivalidades como las de Sonic y Mario, quienes incluso habían dejado de lanzarle indirectas para relajarse con el resto de sus compañeros. Bowser sin embargo, que ha asistido a casi todos los torneos para tener la oportunidad de coronarse no solo el rey de los monstruos en su tierra, sino también establecer su reputación ante las demás con puñetazos y bolas de fuego. por eso, cuando vio los primeros signos de que el día de San Valentín comenzaba a cobrar victimas comenzó a desear que los días avanzaran con la velocidad del erizo azul.

Caminó por los pasillos haciendo temblar cuadros de poco peso con sus pisadas, sobre su cabeza corazones de papel flotaban en el aire como cortesía de Peach, y pasajes de libros romanticos comenzaron a escribirse por sí solos en las paredes de los corredores como cortesía de Zelda. Era la primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban organizando los torneos que se topaban con el día de San Valentín, normalmente ellos ya se encontraban en sus respectivas tierras para comienzos de febrero. Sin embargo, muchas de las dimensiones aún se encontraban arreglando sus propios problemas en sus respectivos mundos: siempre había peleas que solucionar y guerras por terminar. Las dimensiones no se habían encontrado en paz hasta estas fechas, en donde dejaron de aplazar el inicio del torneo. El estar en una dimensión central lejos de sus amigos y familiares no detuvieron a los residentes, y cuando entró al salón principal de la mansión quiso darse la vuelta regresar a su habitación.

"¡Faltan tres días para San Valentín, mis amores!" exclamó con fuerza Bayoneta, llevando un traje cuyas pantimedias eran tan transparentes y su blusa tan descotada que Peach al entrar junto a Young Link lanzó un grito sorprendida para después cubrir los ojos del niño (este lanzó un sorprendido "¡Eiya!"). Los demás espectadores, que ya se habían acostumbrado a la inusual y descarada forma de vestir de la bruja, rieron avergonzados mientras ella saltaba por las mesas, lanzando pétalos de rosas de los pequeños bolsillos de su corto pantalón. "¡Espero que ya hallan escogido a sus pollitos, no esperen a que se acaben!"

La princesa Peach le ordenó con una mirada furibunda que hiciera un buen uso de su cabello mágico para cambiarse de ropa. Bayoneta sonrió, orgullosa de despertar el bochorno de la joven princesa rubia, saltó al suelo modificando su atuendo festivo para que pareciera un vestido. Aun sensual, pero nada escandaloso para un niño puberto.

"Bayo, odio tener que prohibirte algo." Comenzó Peach, dejando libre al niño confundido. Bowser caminó hasta un asiento, a pocos metros del Rey Dede, enfrascado en vencer un juego de gameboy. Saludó con un gesto cortante al rey, este le devolvió el saludo animadamente. "Pero debes entender que no puedes usar cualquier…prenda en una mansión con luchadores menores de edad, ¡ten un poco de cordura, por el amor a las estrellas!"

"Ellos algún día tendrán que aprender los placeres del día de los enamorados, ¿¡y quien mejor que yo para mostrarles!?" replicó Bayoneta, sacando juguetonamente su lengua. juró escuchar varios suspiros de los espectadores solteros, le daba escalofríos imaginar como estará la puerta de Bayoneta cuando el terrorífico día llegue. "Vamos nena, diviértete un poco."

"Alguien aquí debe impedir que este lugar entre en anarquía cuando Mario no se encuentre", Peach se cruzó de brazos, preparada para dar un discurso. Bayoneta rodó los ojos, invocando una lima comenzó a mimar sus uñas. "El día de San Valentín no se trata de celebrar solo del amor entre parejas, también es una oportunidad para darle amor a nuestros seres queridos: hermanos, padres, amigos, ¡es el día de dejar los rencores y comenzar amores!"

"Claro princesita, lo que usted desee mi rosada Majestad."

Dejó la pequeña discusión entre las mujeres cuando su instinto paternal comenzó a parpadear. Reconoció a Junior entrando en la sala, pasando por alto los argumentos que lanzaba Peach y el desfile de pokemones que cargaban cajas de crayolas (una de las actividades que se planeaban para el catorce de febrero: escribir cartas) notó el ceño fruncido de su hijo marcado en su rostro, como si hubiera sido plasmado al rojo vivo. Recordó entonces que al igual era temporada de peleas, también era temporada de exámenes para el chico. No eran exámenes normales que los niños normales tenían que lidiar: Junior era un príncipe, él único príncipe heredero al ser su único hijo biológico, por lo tanto el futuro rey del Reino Koopa. Tenía que lidiar a lo largo que crecía con enseñanzas incluso más rígidas que los Koopalings, clases y exámenes sobre historia, diplomacia, matemática eh incluso magia blanca y negra que podía abrumar la mente de un niño de nueve años. Él lo sabía bien: él estuvo en su lugar hace mucho tiempo.

"Esto va a convertirme en un viejo dragón." Se lamentó el chico, sentándose junto a su padre con pesimismo. Bowser le acarició el cabello rojizo, dando a entender que escuchaba. "¡No puedo creer que Kamek me halla ordenado que hiciera esa poción! ¡Esa específicamente! Seguramente estará partiéndose de la risa en casa, ¡cuando volvamos al reino lo usaré para las practicas con mi Helikoopa!"

"Wow cálmate, ¿Qué te hizo ese viejo?" supo que algo muy malo debió ser, cuando observó un ligero sonrojo en la cara del chico. Fue entonces cuando notó que su cabello olía no a su característico olor a pintura fresca: olía a rosas, jengibre, eh incluso ah algo mas dulce y profundo, ¿Qué estuvo haciendo el chico?

"Él me dio un examen sorpresa, me-me pidió que fabricara una…" se estremeció, como si contuviera el vómito. "Una poción de amor."

Bowser rodó los ojos, "¿en serio? ¿Eso era todo?"

"¡Papá, es una poción difícil! Nivel nueve nada más, eh hecho tres intentos y solo eh conseguido una mezcla incolora para nada aromática." Se quejó el niño, inflando sus mofletes. Bowser tuvo que contener un gruñido, ¿Kamek incluso estaba contagiado por la fiebre del amor, o solo era consiente lo incomodo que se sentía por la aproximación del catorce de febrero y lo demostraba torturando a su hijo? "Voy a reprobar Pociones y Ungüentos Mágicos, ¡no puedo llegar a ser un rey estúpido!"

"Oye, no vas a reprobar Pociones y Ungüentos Magicos, no mientras yo este aquí" gruñó, golpeando gentilmente el hombro del chico. Junior le miró, lentamente comprendió las palabras de su padre: una sonrisa cómplice floreció en su rostro preocupado. Padre eh hijo tenían un plan. "Ahora ven: mientras mas rápido terminemos esa tontería, más rápido llegaremos a comer perros calientes junto a Sonic y Kirby."

(…)

Mientras el humo rosado emergió del caldero delante de él, Bowser pensó que era curioso que para ser un hechizo estúpido requería una exagerada cantidad de ingredientes igual de estúpidos.

Desde esencias hasta objetos que contuvieran buenos recuerdos, hasta una pluma del ala de un querubín (no habían encontrado de esa, sin embargo, una pluma de un dormido Pit fue el reemplazo ideal) fueron los catalizadores perfectos. También debían tener cuidado, al parecer en ese estado la poción despedía un fuerte humo que irritaba los ojos, por lo que llevaban gafas de protección para evitar cualquier inconveniente. Recordó, mientras hacía gotear la cantidad correcta de sudor de una princesa virgen, que solo había preparado esta poción en dos ocasiones: cuando era príncipe y estaba enamorado de una shy guy que al final descubrió sus intenciones disfrazadas en una botella de jugo de naranja y ahora.

El efecto era potente: cualquier persona que ingiriera o fuera rociada por la poción quedaría inmediatamente embobada por el creador de esta. Junior se mantuvo alejado del caldero salvo cuando debía llevarle los ingredientes a Bowser, así que técnicamente él la había hecho.

Podía conseguir que cualquiera se enamorara de él, incluso con una simple gota.

Cualquiera…Como Peach.

"¡Mira papá, parece que lo lograste!" exclamó Junior, celebrando cuando la superficie se volvió rosa brillante, como el vestido de Peach. Bowser asintió, aun ajeno a la realidad debido a sus pensamientos. Con cuidado tomó un gotero, llenándolo de la poción mientras su hijo hablaba. "¡Con esto sacare un sobresaliente! Y quien sabe, ¡podríamos incluso aprovecharnos de esto! Imagina un ejército de las mejores guerreras del mundo bajo tu mandato, ¡seremos una fuerza colosal!

"Cállate Junior, me desconcentras." Con movimientos lentos dejó caer el contenido del gotero en un pequeño frasco, inmediatamente la cerró con una tapa antes de que el humo mágico escapara. Aunque la mayor parte de la magia se encontraba en el líquido, tendría mayor efecto en la victima si esta también aspiraba el humo. "Ahora debemos enviar esto con Kamek: que no te engañe el cursi nombre, esta poción incluso ha comenzado guerras."

Había fuerzas con las que no se debía jugar, entre ellas estaba el amor.

Maldición, ¡que se acabara toda esa maldita fiebre del amor!

El plan era simple: enviar la poción a su mundo y pretender que jamás creó algo tan ridículo como eso. Sin embargo, era Bowser, ¿Cuándo sus planes iban al pie de la letra?

Nunca se imaginó que Pichu, Pikachu y Kirby arremeterían contra su puerta, en medio de una violenta pelea que, de haber estado ellos concentrados en los sonidos del exterior, se dio tras la finalización de un concurso se comida que salió mal cuando Pikachu (en su adorable idioma) acusó a Kirby se haber hecho trampa. Pichu intentó intervenir, pero una cosa llevó a la otra, con los tres terminando arañándose, lanzándose patadas, descargas eléctricas y recibiendo martillazos de parte de Kirby. Bowser lanzó improperios, intentando alejar la poción de los frenéticos luchadores. Si llegara a caer sobre ellos, ¡no quería ni lidiar con las consecuencias!

"¡LARGUENSE!" exclamó, usando su aliento de fuego para espantar a los pokemones y al ser rosado. Sin embargo su grito de rabia se convirtió en un exclamado se espantó cuando de coraje Pikachu agitó su larga cola, chocando contra la mano, la mano, en la que se aferraba a la posición. Un chispazo recorrió sus garras, tan doloroso que no pudo soportarlo: soltó sus dedos lastimados, observando con horror como caía al suelo…

Pero comenzó a rodar, debido a su forma, fuera de la habitación hasta el pasillo. Junior exclamó algo que se escuchó familiar a una grosería, pero no había tiempo para regaños. Corrió fuera, casi arrollando a una desprevenida Canela que lanzó un chillido al verse tan cerca de Bowser. Miró por el pasillo, en donde la botella aún continuaba rodando, acercándose peligrosamente a unas escaleras en donde al final, un grupo de residentes regañaban u observaban como regañaban a los tres alborotadores. Bowser corrió, de una forma que debió despertar los celos de Sonic, hacia la botella rodante que iba a provocar el final. Solo alcanzó a ver como llegaba al borde, para comenzar a rebotar por las escaleras. Juró escuchar nada más que el tintineo del vidrio contra los tramos.

"¡Todos apártense! ¡Corran!" escuchó advertir su hijo a todo pulmón.

Los observó estático, incapaz de moverse: Luigi fue el primero en lanzarse lejos, al tiempo que Zelda usaba su magia para teletransportarse lejos de la zona de impacto, Kirby se transformó en una roca sin meditarlo dos veces, apenas notó el borrón azul de Sonic desaparecer junto a Pikachu y Link usó a su escudo para proteger a unos atónitos Peach y Pichu. Todos estaban protegidos, todos estarían a salvo de la poción, ¿verdad?

Y luego, como si el mundo estuviera en su maldita contra…

"¿¡Qué está pasando!? ¿¡Qué fue ese grito!?" la voz que le ha acompañado desde comienzos de su tiranía se escuchó, gruesa y marcada por ese acento extranjero, junto al abrupto rompimiento del vidrio…Contra el rostro de Mario.

Solo tuvo que escuchar el grito afeminado de Luigi y Peach para saber que estaba perdido.

(…)

Había momentos en los que ver a Mario herido (y que él halla sido responsable, aunque en parte, de su estado) le provocaba placer: hubo mucho de esos momentos en el pasado y recientemente, luego, estaba ese momento.

"Déjame ver si entendí" dijo el Doctor Mario, al tiempo que prácticamente lo acorralaba contra la pared de la enfermería. Bowser asintió precavido, sintiendo los afilados orbes azules del doctor idénticas a las del Mario con quien lidiaba diariamente. Podían ser de realidades alternas, pero ambos compartían incluso el modo de enfrentar a sus adversarios. "Lo que llevaba ese frasco no era algún tipo de veneno."

"¡Es lo que eh tratado de decirles!" exclamó Bowser, para nada intimidado por el ceño fruncido del doctor. Detrás de ellos Peach toqueteaba con cuidado las cortadas el rostro del héroe, verificando que el doctor las halla curado perfectamente. Mario por otra parte se encontraba ausente de la realidad: desde que le habían llevado contra su voluntad al área médica, no había levantado la mirada a ver a nadie, ni siquiera respondía las preguntas preocupadas de Peach. Con cada minuto que pasaba así el hueco en el estomago de Bowser crecía amenazante. "Era solo perfume, no es nada dañino."

"Cuando se lanza a una velocidad determinada con una fuerza determinada si resulta dañino", el Doctor suspiró, finalmente abandonando sus intentos de que Bowser confezara su verdadera intención, pero tras escuchar los testimonios de Pichu, Kirby y Pikachu llegó a una conclusión. "Princesa, resultaría injusto echar a Bowser del torneo."

"¿No lo es?" exclamó Peach, obviamente controlando su tono de voz para no demostrar que se encontraba furiosa. Tenía a su mejor amigo en una camilla con cortadas que superaban los cuatro centímetros, ¡y el provocador no iba a recibir castigo! "Doctor, Bowser fue el primer luchador con su reputación invitado al torneo. Cuando finalmente lo permitimos se llevó un acuerdo con él y con los siguientes luchadores de su clase: cualquier daño infringido a otros luchadores que no sea dentro del área de un escenario se considerara un acto de agresión, por lo tanto, será expulsado."

"Entiendo Peach, yo mismo ayude con la reforma de esa regla" dijo doc*, posando su mano enguantada sobre el hombro de la princesa. Bowser miró a Mario, aun sin atreverse a levantar la mirada. Se preguntó porque estaba luchando contra sus nuevos instintos: ¿Por qué no se había lanzado sobre él, proclamando amor eterno? ¿Por qué no le enviaba ramos gigantes de rosas? De solo pensar en Mario enviándole rosas el hueco aumentaba de tamaño. "Pero entienda que técnicamente no fue culpa de Bowser, sino de la pelea entre los pokemones y Kirby. En realidad solo fue un desafortunado accidente en el que Mario solo estuvo en el lugar y en el momento equivocado."

"Un accidente…" como si la palabra aun sonara extraña ella miró a Bowser, esperando una sonrisa cínica o un arqueamiento de cejas.

Bowser en cambio, solo se encogió de hombros. Aunque sonara fuera de lugar su atención no estaba toda en Peach, si era sincero para sí mismo (con una voz que solo podría ser escuchada en el lugar mas oscuro de su mente) esperaba que Mario confirmara sus sospechas, ¿pero porque la poción tardaba tanto en surtir efecto?

"Tengo firmes sospechas de que era una poción" declaró Peach, dando un paso amenazante a Bowser. El rey no se dejó intimidar por esos iracundos ojos azules, aunque sabía perfectamente que Peach podía apartar su rol de "damisela en apuros" con la misma facilidad con la que lanzaba una bofetada. "La magia en el aire es algo que no puedes cubrir, Bowser."

"Si de verdad hubiera hecho magia, ¿no cree que las alarmas de Lady Palutena se hubieran activado."

Lady Palutena podía tener un extraordinario potencial mágico, pero incluso los hechizos puestos por dioses podían ser burlados…Por supuesto, nadie tenía que saberlo.

"Estoy segura que es otra artimaña suya."

Fingiendo estar ofendido, llevó su garra a su pecho. "Princesa, me tomo en serio los tratos que firmo, incluso los que no me benefician. Le prometí a Mario que no lastimaría o raptaría a alguien mientras dure el torneo, ¡le di mi palabra de rey!"

"Su palabra de rey puede…"

"Oh mamma mia, ¿podrían bajar la voz por favor?"

Esa voz definitivamente los alerto a los tres ocupantes de pie en la habitación.

Mario finalmente había levantado la mirada, algo desorientado pero capaz de lanzarle una mirada fulminante a Bowser, ese acto dejó al rey sin aliento por unos segundos. Nadie lo notó: Doc Mario, quien se había aislado mientras se daba la riña verbal entre el lagarto y la princesa, se acercó murmurando incoherencias medias e iluminando los ojos de Mario con una linterna, Peach también lo hizo, con un salto frenético estuvo a su lado explicando que había ocurrido. Como un gato Mario se apartaba, alegando que se encontraba en perfecto estado. _En perfecto estado, observó_ Bowser atónito. Bajo la luz de la linterna los ojos de Mario lucían ordinarios incluso para un hombre con el titulo de "Súper Mario", con ese color azul intenso típico de los humanos dilatándose por la luz, no por otro motivo.

"Intenta seguir la luz" pidió Doctor Mario haciendo girar en círculos la interna.

"Es difícil no seguirla cuando la mueves delante de mi nariz" murmuró Mario, dando una pequeña sonrisa aliviadora.

Era imposible.

Si bien la magia no era su primer recurso en una batalla, se encontraba siempre rodeado de esta. Una gran parte de sus subordinados la usaban para llevar a cabo planes, sus hijos la usaban, ¡Kamek, el líder de los Magikoopas lo había entrenado en todas las artes mágicas oscuras conocidas por el koopa! Pero ahí estaba él, Mario, un hombre que absorbió una poción de amor perfectamente hecha con perfectos ingredientes…Y no mostraba signos de querer saltar sobre él.

"¡Doc! ¡Míreme: estoy bien!" exclamó Mario perdiendo la paciencia, claramente no era amante de estar bajo atención médica. Miró sus manos, flexionando sus dedos, su ceño se marcó en su rostro con profundidad. "No recuerdo nada…"

"Sufriste una pequeña conmoción por el impacto de un objeto vidrioso" explicó Doctor Mario, suspirando de alivio al no ver signos de trauma. Salvo por la efímera amnesia, Mario parecía estar fresco como champiñón. "No te esfuerces, ¡dije que no te esfuerces! Aun no estás listo para caminar o saltar, deberías quedarte en observaciones."

¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedo!" exclamó Mario, dando un pequeño salto. Inmediatamente Peach le sostuvo del brazo. "Perdón, pero le prometí a los niños que enseñaría unos saltos básicos, ¡Ness y Young Link se esforzaron mucho la última vez!"

"Mario, debes entender" pidió Peach con voz suave, como la de una madre arrullando a su bebé. Mario negó firmemente. "Estoy segura que los niños entenderán."

"No es tan grave, obsérvenme" pidió desesperado, alzando sus brazos. El doctor se frotó la barbilla, observándole analíticamente, Peach parecía preocupada. "Eh sobrevivido a cosas peores."

"Él tiene razón" finalmente habló, preguntándose después, bajo las sorpresivas miradas de los presentes, si había sido adecuado. Mario le miró con curiosidad, alzando sus gruesas cejas en expectativa, pero nada más. Carraspeó Bowser, antes de continuar: "Oh vamos, lo envié de un golpe al otro lado del mundo y pudo levantarse como si nada…Es más resistente de lo que parece*."

Mario arqueó una ceja. Ahora Bowser por supuesto que estaba temblando.

"¡Valla, mira qué hora es!" exclamó, muy forzado, observando el reloj en la pared. Retrocedió lentamente, aun siendo observado por esos ojos azules para nada hechizados. "Tengo asuntos paternales y reales muy urgentes que atender…Con mi hijo… Por supuesto que con mi hijo, uh, que bien que te encuentres bien" se estremeció cuando su pie izquierdo hizo caer un esqueleto, con sus mejillas ardiendo Bowser le recogió, le acomodo la clavícula en su lugar y atravesó las puertas del área médica aun sintiendo la mirada de Mario en su caparazón.

(…)

Quizás estaba exagerando, quizás estaba siendo paranoico.

Quizás finalmente se había vuelto loco.

Al final Mario pudo convencer a Peach y al Doctor Mario que se encontraba bien, cumpliendo con su palabra de enseñarle a los niños saltos básicos. Con una línea de los luchadores mas jóvenes del torneo que incluía a Junior Mario comenzó a explicar los principios básicos, mientras daba brincos sobre potros y obstáculos con una maestría que incluso Lucas, quien al principio se mostraba renuente a abrirse con alguien más que no fuera Ness, se mostraba asombrado por la habilidad del fontanero. Finalmente después de una tarde dedicada al entrenamiento Mario le propuso a los niños una competencia de saltos de cuerda: todos gritaron con entusiasmo.

Era hora de relajación, cada luchador lo hacía a su modo. Desde su balcón Bowser pudo escuchar a lo lejos la ocarina de Link, con su dulce pero melancólica melodía acompañando sus pensamientos. Su atención regresó a Mario, mostrando alegría en su rostro, sintió una punzada en su estómago, ya familiar desde hace unas horas.

"¿Vas a dejar de suspirar como un idiota y me dirás finalmente porque interrumpiste mi lección?" inquirió Kamek, su imagen nítida en la superficie del espejo en su habitación. Bowser rodó los ojos, regresando su atención a su tutor. Era un hechizo simple de comunicación en un objeto cliché, pero eso no era importante. Con su ceño fruncido y voz amargada Kamek continuó quejándose: "¡Nunca tendremos soldados aptos si continuas interrumpiéndome!"

"Yo también te extraño anciano" gruñó Bowser, sentándose en el borde de su cama. Afuera la melodía continuaba junto a las risas de Mario y los niños, Bowser jugó con un mechón de su cabello. "Seré directo, no estoy de humor para sutilezas."

"Nunca estas de humor para nada." Gruñó Kamek cruzándose de brazos. "¿Qué hiciste ahora, o mejor dicho, que no hiciste? Por favor dime que no volviste a aliarte con ese traidor de Gannondorf*."

Eso le irritó. "Por las estrellas Kamek, no vuelvo a tropezar con esa piedra otra vez."

"Gracias, finalmente usas el cerebro."

"Calla y escucha" rugió, sintiendo el humo brotar de sus fauces. "Solo lo repetiré una vez: la botella con la poción de amor cayó sobre Mario, ¡pero no surtió efecto en el idiota! Actúa igual de siempre, ¡nada a cambiado." Gruñendo, agitó su cola violentamente contra la alfombra. "¡Soy poderoso, poco me equivoco con esto de la magia! No pude haberme equivocado; esa poción era digna."

Cuando terminó de quejarse, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo. Sentía que alguien le observaba, pero pocos osarían espirar al rey de los koopas. Sin embargó, cerró cortinas y verificó la entrada, sintiendo su corazón latir contra sus costillas con fuerza. Kamek se mantuvo en su usual silencio, significando que estaba meditando opciones.

"¿Seguro que no te equivocaste?"

"No" dijo con firmeza. Caminó a pocos metros en donde había embotellado otra poción, lista para ser enviada a Kamek en cuanto resolviera su pequeño conflicto. La meneo delante del espejo, haciendo que brillara en rosa intenso. "Color adecuado, textura y temperatura adecuada…No me equivoque esta vez Kamek."

"Mi fuerte no está en las pociones, pero puedo confirmar que si está bien hecha." El Magikoopa suspiró, ajustándose las gafas con pesadez. "Bien, visto que por primera vez en la historia de tu reinado has hecho algo bien, puedo concluir que no hay nada malo en tu poción."

"¡Es lo que eh tratado de decirte!"

"Hay algo malo en Mario."

Si se encontrara en su respectivo universo, y las circunstancias fueran normales, Bowser se hubiera reído y dicho: "_todo_ está mal en ese fontanero bigotón."

Él no se rió, su boca se secó y balbuceó: "¿qué?"

Kamek arqueó una ceja, de pronto el viejo parecía divertido al observar a su amo actuar como una niñita asustada.

"Sospecho que sabes a donde quiero ir…Oh mejor dicho: ah donde _has_ quedado" la carcajada áspera de Kamek solo provocó que los nervios de Bowser vibraran. De un salto estuvo de pie, levantando su puño para estamparlo en el cristal del espejo encantado, su garra cerrada se detuvo a un par de centímetros, incapaz de continuar. "¿Quieres que continúe? Está bien Su Majestad: una poción de amor no surte efecto por tres motivos: que sin saberlo Mario sea un ser estelar o una divinidad, que este protegido por un hechizo de castidad o este atado con el alma de otra persona…Oh nuestro enemigo jurado, no _sea_ nuestro enemigo jurado después de todo."

"Si…La teoría del hechizo de castidad suena más próxima."

"Amo Bowser…" reprochó Kamek.

Bowser golpeó con su pie, haciendo estremecer los cuadros de su suite. La habitación de Dede, que se encontraba al lado, también se estremeció. "¿¡Que quieres que diga!? ¿¡Que diga que es posible, que diga que puede ser verdad!? ¡Porque estas demente si crees que es verdad! ¡Es imposible, horrendo, repulsivo!" jadeando, se percató de que el fuego se acumulaba en su garganta, deseoso se destruir todo a su paso. Se tapó la boca, a tiempo para reprimir un gemido. "No puede ser posible que Mario _sienta_ algo por mí."

"Sea más específico amo, una poción de amor no se desviaría si la victima solo sintiera _algo_."

Le lanzó una mirada iracunda a su tutor, pero el pánico era un cegador potente. Con un gemido de frustración sus piernas le fallaron, dejándose caer al piso. Afuera las risas infantiles cesaron, pero el recuerdo le traía de vuelta esa masculina voz con acento extranjero a la actualidad, tan persistente como su conclusión.

"Mario no puede estar enamorado de mí" murmuró, tratando de sonar firme, pero fracasando terriblemente. "Mario no puede amarme."

**(Alert Spoilers) Bueno Bowser, algo me dices que cambiaras de opinión.**

**Eh ahí una pequeña historia Bowsario, como parte de mi proyecto de aumentar el numero de historias referente a esta pareja tan diferente por fuera, pero tan iguales por dentro. Ahora estaré ****enfocándome**** en el fandom de Super Smash Bross, la saga de videojuegos que me mantiene enganchada en cada entrega que se lanza. Constara de tres partes y espero que a finales de Febrero este completa.**

***Doc: mi forma (y la de los luchadores en mi fic) de llamar a Doctor Mario.**

***Resistencia: Bowser hace referencia a Mario Odissey, al comienzo del juego lo vemos lanzar a Mario de un golpe a Villa Chistera (el momento mas ****cómico**** del modo historia, a mi parecer) para ****después**** el ****héroe**** levantarse como si nada. **

***Alianza: Kamek hace referencia a Super Smash Bross Brawl. En el modo historia, Bowser se alianza con Ganondorf, una gran ****metida**** de pata...**


	2. Paranoia, confrontación, aceptación

**Muy bien, voy a dejar esto aqui y evitare la lluvia de tomates podridos.**

**(...)**

Las horas que separaban a los luchadores del inminente día de San Valentín se acortaban con velocidad. Mientras todos pasaban por alto a Snake que llevaba una _compresa_ de hielo en su rostro (ocultando el feo cardenal en forma de tacón) el entusiasmo se propagó incluso en los más jóvenes, quienes eran muy inocentes para tomarle importancia al asunto de los corazones y los besos con lengua que tanto aclamaba Bayoneta. Bowser abandonó la biblioteca, notando una escena demasiado horripilante incluso para él.

"Te digo que si le declarará" susurró Daisy, con una camiseta negra sobre su elegante vestido naranja que proclamaba: _¡Vamos equipo Ness!_ "Debiste verlo ensayar esta mañana con el maniquí, ¡incluso llevaba moño!"

"Ness puede que sea el más abierto de los dos, pero a la hora de hablar con Lucas se vuelve manso como un cachorrito de lobo" replicó Lucina, con una camiseta blanca que proclamaba el mensaje contrario: _¡Vamos equipo Lucas!_ La espadachín se giró entonces a Samus, con una sonrisa discreta. "Soldado Aran, ¿cree que será Lucas quien dé el primer paso, o será Ness?"

A metros del escondite que las tres mujeres habían construido a base de libros y un carrito, Ness y Lucas se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro. Desde su posición Bowser no podía notarlo, pero apostaba tres soles y una luna a que los rostros de ambos niños estaban rojos como _champiñones_. Sintió mixtas emociones al ver el evidente flechazo en esos niños, también algo de preocupación al comprender las intenciones del trio de chicas locas. La mano de Lucas se alzó un poco, a centímetros de la mano de Ness, pero emprendió la huida abruptamente para el fastidio de Lucina.

Samus analizó a la joven pareja, rodando los ojos con una sonrisa. "¿No creen que son muy pequeños para ser novios? Aun comen cereal con forma de dinosaurios" Bowser notó, con diversión, que no llevaba su _zapato_ derecho.

"¿Quién dijo algo sobre novios?" inquirió Daisy, ansiosa. "Es la magia de San Valentín, Samus: las personas aunque se confiesen o no, pasan un rato agradable con sus seres queridos o algo más." Con exasperación observó cómo ambos niños se despedían, como dos amigos que aparentaban no desear ser algo más. Con frustración golpeó su mano enguantada contra la mesita, despotricando: "otro día sin algún avance. ¡Agh hombres! siempre tan asustados de enfrentar lo que sienten."

"Se nota que Luigi aun no te ah invitado a salir" comentó Samus, sonriendo de lado al recibir la mirada iracunda de Daisy. "¿Eso fue un sí?"

"Después de San Valentín se retomaran las peleas, y tú estás en mi lista" prometió serena Daisy, como consecuencia sacó una risita de Lucina. Bowser rodó los ojos, llegando a una devastadora conclusión: incluso las mujeres mas fuertes y alejadas del estereotipo que representaba Peach* sucumbían ante la "magia de San Valentín". Aunque siendo justo con ellas incluso los hombres estaban embobados en sus propios planes, llegaba incluso a sentir vergüenza ajena al presenciar a los machos pavoneándose en sus mejores galas y oliendo a feromonas como Goombas en temporada de apareamiento.

Le agradecía, en el fondo, la estupidez que sus compañeros mostraban. Muchos de ellos eran personas observadoras, analíticas o que incluso tenían la capacidad de meterse en su mente (hizo nota mental de colocar salvaguardas mágicas en su mente, aun no confiaba en ese tal Joker). Si no estuvieran tan "idiotizados" ya sabrían que era lo que le perturbaba, o mejor dicho, quien le perturbaba. Él sabía mejor que nadie que el amor era una lámina sobre los ojos, había tenido por mucho tiempo esa lámina.

Al doblar a una esquina sin embargo, el idiotizado se volvió él al toparse con el menos deseado. Ambos chocaron suavemente, provocando un momento bochornoso que no ayudaba a aliviar la preocupación en Bowser. Cuando Mario le observó, tuvo que reprimir el impulso de apartar la mirada de sus ojos azules. Inmediatamente su pulso se descontrolo y su sudor corrió por su piel escamosa, ¡maldita sea!

"Oh Bowser, no esperaba encontrarte por aquí" dijo Mario, Bowser comprendió porque. La mansión era gigante, incluso con el numero de peleadores multiplicándose cada año esta parecía nunca ser insuficiente para albergarlos. Una teoría interesante la propuso Link, en esas raras ocasiones en la que el héroe hablaba: era que la _mansión_, al igual que muchos templos que visitó en el pasado, estaba encantada para siempre ampliarse. Resultaba grato esto, pues no todos los luchadores se encontraban cómodos o habían solucionado sus diferencias con otros; había sido ventajoso el primer año, cuando Mario y Sonic aún se detestaban, y actualmente con la inclusión de Ryder y Dark Samus. Bowser, que era muy grande incluso para los estándares de los koopas, se lo agradecía.

Olió el ligero aroma de pegamento fresco provenir de las manos de Mario, ahora desnudas y llenas de recortes de papel. Era una de las pocas veces que había tenido oportunidad de ver sus manos, callosas por los bordes y grandes, no como las de Peach, que eran suaves y pequeñas como el ala de una avecilla. Mario siempre tan activo: rara vez se le encontraba relajándose o acostado debajo de una palmera.

"Hey, fontanero" saludó Bowser, no tan cordial, no tan agresivo, _perfecto_.

Sus últimos encuentros habían suavizado su enemistad con Mario hasta el punto de ser, de alguna manera, amienemigos. Después de la agridulce culminación de su última aventura en la luna, con ambos dialogando cortamente eh incluso intercambiando anécdotas poco a poco comenzó a ver a Mario mas que un insoportable pequeño humano con complejo de Marco Polo…Ahora solo resultando ser un pequeño humano con complejo de Don Quijote y Marco Polo. En el pasado había ignorado las semejanzas que había entre ambos (sonaba ridículo, lo sabía, ¿Qué semejanzas podía tener un rey de monstruos con un pequeño héroe?) pero tras varios eventos recientes como los kars y partidos de tenis, pues, le resultaba menos detestable.

Era una cajita de Pandora; las personas le observaban y reían sin poder creer que ese pequeño _hombrecito_ halla vencido a tantos villanos más fuertes y grandes que él, pero en eso consistía Mario. Podría estar enfrentando a un dragón colosal, una hechicera o incluso seres multidimensionales, pero siempre lograba abrirse paso a la victoria, explotando sus puntos débiles y usando sus "desventajas físicas" para lograr su objetivo. Muchas personas, malagradecidos que habían sido salvados por él en más de una ocasión, se burlaban de su condición humana o cuerpo redondo, pero ni el comentario más ácido ha penetrado la gruesa armadura de Mario. Un hombre así no se nacía: Bowser se había preguntado en más de una ocasión que penurias tuvo que pasar Mario para convertirse en el hombre que es ahora.

Mario sonrió, a los costados de su sonrisa hoyuelos se formaron. Sintió pinchazos en su tórax al notarlos.

"Hey, Su Alteza" le saludó, cruzando sus manos detrás de su espalda, "Veo que también esta emocionado por esto de San Valentín, ¿eh?"

"¿Eh? ¿Pero de que demoni…?" lo recordó, dándose la vuelta para notar corazones de papel incrustados en los pinchos de su caparazón. Maldijo el nombre de Pit entre dientes mientras se arrancaba los adornos. "No estoy feliz con esto; puede que termine quemando cada estúpido adorno de la mansión."

"No dudo que lo hagas, pero te aconsejo que aguantes un poco mas" comentó Mario, encogiéndose de hombros. Lentamente se acercó, arrancando un corazón de papel de un pincho inalcanzable para Bowser. Decir que el rey no se sintió perturbado por su aproximación inesperada era mentira. "Muchos están ansiosos, escuche comentar a Peach un pequeño cotillón mañana al anochecer."

Bowser gimió amargamente, ¿Por qué las chicas le llaman cotillón a un simple baile de etiqueta?

Mario rió suavemente, encogiéndose de hombros en respuesta.

"No veo porque están tan embelesados, en realidad" admitió Bowser cruzándose de brazos, recuperándose del bochorno del momento. Ambos habían comenzado a caminar, bajo luces colgantes que parecían luciérnagas atrapadas en telarañas. "Sé que crees que soy un maestro del romance y todo eso…"

"Romántico es la última palabra que usaría para describirte" admitió Mario, para nada culpable.

"Pero en realidad no veo el motivo de San Valentín, aparte de que las grandes comercios aumenten sus ventas" dijo Bowser, luego porque sentía que debía agregarlo, continuó: "lamento lo del golpe, te juro que no fue mi intención."

"Lo sé" dijo Mario simple. Bowser le miró interrogante.

"¿Me crees? ¿Porque me crees?"

Mario le miró por unos momentos, para luego sonreír de lado. Sonreír tanto debería ser ilegal.

"Literalmente te conozco desde hace años, Bowser, sé cuando haces algo apropósito" dijo Mario, arqueando una ceja al ver lo atento que se encontraba Bowser a sus palabras. "Tus planes de lastimarme siempre son dramáticos, escandalosos, acompañados de una entrada triunfal y una carcajada ensayada…No había nada ensayado ni dramático en esa botella voladora, un ataque tan bruto no podía ser obra de ti."

"Realmente no sé cómo sentirme" admitió Bowser, rogando que su rubor no fuera evidente.

"¿Alagado?"

"Más bien constipado".

La gran carcajada que soltó Mario fue suficiente para Bowser le devolviera el gesto. Ambos se rieron con fuerza en ese corredor, aislado del bullicio que siempre se encontraba en la Mansión Smash. La risa de Mario era grave pero a comparación de la de Bowser, que era una frecuencia mayor, era comparada con la de un niño.

"Si que eres un poeta" se burló Mario.

Bowser le lanzó una sonrisa depredadora.

"Oh, quizás no sea bueno con las palabras pero si con los golpes, ¿oh acaso debo recordarte quien salió volando en su ultimo combate? ¿necesitas una pista?"

"Por favore Bowser, todos tienen una ventaja injusta cuando se tiene una Bola Smash en el escenario."

Bowser le miró divertido: "¿Realmente el gran Mario esta usando el viejo truco de culpar a los ítems del escenario? Que bajo has caído, si es que es posible ser más bajo."

La mirada que le devolvió Mario, esa mirada que indicaba problemas, fue suficiente para entender que había despertado algo. Sonrió al ver cumplir su objetivo; eh ahí el Mario que conocía, quien aceptaba desafíos sin importar el tamaño del oponente.

"Quizás hay que resolver esto a la antigua usanza." Estrechó su puño con su palma, provocando un sonido seco. Música para sus oídos, deliciosa y seductora música.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" se inclinó hacia él, sintiendo su respiración chocar contra su hocico, ¿su bigote siempre ha sido más oscuro que su cabello? También parecía tan suave y lizo, ¿acaso Mario se lo cepillaba? ¿Con un cepillito todas las noches antes de ir a dormir? Daría todas las Estrellas de Poder en su poder por ver a Mario acicalando su bigote.

"Un pequeño duelo como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no te parece?"

"Un rey que se haga llamar tirano nunca rechaza un duelo, humano."

"¿Eso es un si?" presionó Mario, sonriendo ladinamente.

Era peligroso, como caminar en un puente colgante sobre un rió de lava sin una vida extra. Aun no estaba seguro si Mario estaba o no bajo el efecto de una poción, y si lo estuviera, porque se resistía tanto. Si algo mas giraba dentro de la cabeza de ese hombre Bowser quería estar al tanto para prevenir otro desastre, no sabía cómo podría continuar en este mundo sin recordar las consecuencias de sus actos.

"Por supuesto que es un sí" pero un reto era un reto, Bowser sonrió _macabramente_, "cuando quieras Mario, estoy libre todo el tiempo."

(…)

Se recordó a su mismo que no estaba cometiendo un delito, mucho menos algo de lo que podría lamentarse. Ambos no recurrían a este tipo de peleas tan…Intimas, por darle un nombre, siempre había alguien que los observaba, alguien que participaba con ellos. Quizás era el motivo por el cual sentía largos azotes eléctricos recorriendo su vientre cuando finalmente el reloj sobre su cama indicó la medianoche. Junior dormía con el resto de los niños en una enorme habitación compartida, él estaba solo, nadie estaba husmeando sus acciones.

Se incorporó con cuidado, no queriendo que los resortes de la cama rechinaran luego abandonó su habitación a escondidas. Habia ventajas en esto de tener el temido título de "villano" entre ellos tener tu propia habitación sin tener que soportar los ronquidos o balbuceos de un molesto compañero, solo se encontraba mejor, Bowser se había acostumbrado desde niño a la soledad. Solo por curiosidad abrió con cuidado la habitación con la puerta adornada con una M y una L en calcomanías, encontrándose a un dormido Luigi murmurar algo sobre un hotel embrujado. La otra cama de la habitación, con las sabanas arrugadas, se encontraba vacía.

Como prometió Mario se encontraba en el _Pabellón de los Portales_, la maravilla poderosa que hacía del torneo un evento tan especial. Cuando ambos se miraron compartieron una sonrisa cómplice, que culminó cuando Mario se burló de él inclinando el ala de su sombrero. No llevaba su típica vestimenta, solo un pantalón de algodón negro y una camiseta de mangas cortas color escarlata, llevaba sus botas de suela dura que le hacían ganar altura, aunque solo unos centímetros. Bowser solo se había preocupado en llegar a tiempo, ni siquiera llevaba sus brazaletes con púas.

"Solo dos minutos tarde, realmente estas emocionado" dijo Mario, cruzándose de brazos. El movimiento hizo que ligeros músculos resaltaran en sus gruesos brazos. La mirada de Bowser saltó lejos de ellos, ¿acaso había sido apropósito?

"Lo dice quien llegó primero" respondió Bowser, caminando hasta Mario. Era uno de esos raros momentos en donde la aproximación no terminaría con alguno de ambos recibiendo un golpe o una patada. "¿Entonces vas a seguir burlándote o lucharemos de una vez por todas? Ansío por una buena pelea desde hace mucho".

"Tienes razón; no hay que ignorar lo inevitable." Espera, reconoció Bowser un tinte de decepción, ¿oh era acaso el hecho de que aún se sentía flotar en la nube de Morfeo que imaginaba todo? Da igual, Mario había activado la pantalla de selección, con los múltiples tipos de escenarios procedentes de distintos mundos: reconoció sus favoritos, desde la Mansión Luigi hasta el Circuito Ocho. "¿Qué dices?" inquirió Mario esperando su respuesta.

Meditó por unos segundos, no queriendo escoger un escenario de complicado desplazamiento como los que están inundados de agua o lava, tampoco serían útiles los de sufrían de vientos huracanados. "Hay muchas opciones… ¿Qué dices tú?"

Mario sonrió de lado, "Yo fui quien te rete, lo justo es que seas tú quien elija el escenario."

"Pero que caballeroso" murmuró Bowser con una sonrisa.

"Escoge" gruñó Mario.

"Si tú lo dices…Estúpido" murmuró lo último, solo para aplacar el placer de su respuesta. Ronroneó mientras intentaba escoger, pero era difícil con tantos escenarios. Maldición, era como escoger un sabor de helado entre treinta. Inconscientemente se acercó, rozando su cola con los pies de Mario, si hubiera sido atento habría notado el estremecimiento del héroe. "Quizás este sea de tú…Agrado" dicho esto seleccionó, siendo transportado a otra dimensión.

Sintió el gélido viento típico de _Hyrule_ agitando su cabello con suavidad, el cielo pintado de un suave color salmón pálido le hizo sonreír. Era el mismo tono de su reino, la diferencia es que siendo de día, atardecer o noche el cielo del Reino Koopa siempre era de eso color, con la luna o el sol gigante complementándolo. El puente se encontraba quieto, por ahora, el suave sonido de la triste melodía era lo único que le recordaba que debía pelear. Mario hizo su entrada triunfal; emergiendo de un tubo con una pose de desafío, ambos esperaron la confirmación de inicio con ansias. Miró a los ojos de Mario, bajo la luz del atardecer si parecían hechizador.

_"¡Vamos!"_

Bowser corrió hacia su contrincante, con sus pisadas provocando estremecimientos el polvo y las piedras del puente no se detuvo incluso cuando el puño derecho de Mario se cerró, para después lanzar bolas de fuego. quizás no tenían un largo alcance, pero Mario conocía sus capacidades lo suficiente para elaborar una estrategia con cada una de ellas. Bowser activó su escudo, al principio protegiéndose con efectividad, pero reconsiderando su opción cuando al disminuir de tamaño el escudo no le protegió de otro proyectil.

Inmediatamente su piel ardió el respuesta al contacto con el fuego, Bowser siseó pero no se detuvo; de un salto estuvo sobre su enemigo, para luego dar una patada hacia abajo buscando al menos enterrar a Mario en el escenario. El fontanero corrió para después derrapar, salvándose de ser convertido en un Topo Monty gracias a su rápido accionar. Bowser se estrelló contra el suelo levantando escombros, fue entonces cuando decidió dar el cincuenta por ciento de su poder.

Las estadísticas de poder existían por una razón mas importante que presumir. Y Bowser, lo decía con orgullo, tenía su nivel de fuerza por encima de casi todos en la Mansión Smash, incluso superando a Little Mac, con quien practicaba boxeo en las tardes.

Atacó con sus garras tomando desprevenido al fontanero, Mario trató de defenderse pero Bowser no le dio oportunidad. Cada golpe lo hacía retroceder, Bowser lo tomaba del cuello para lanzar otro golpe. Finalmente Mario encontró un hueco en sus ataques, aprovechándolos al escapar de su agarre tras una patada en el estómago, con movimientos casi inhumanos logró tumbar las piernas de Bowser, provocando que cayera y se golpeara la cabeza. Con una sonrisa de triunfo Mario cargó energía para un golpe mayor. La pelea no podía terminar así tan fácil, apenas sentía el sudor comenzando a correr por sus escamas, eran los pensamientos de Bowser, debió pensarlo igual el_ duende_ que apareció al otro extremo del puente, montando en su repugnante jabalí.

Ambos se miraron alerta, ya sabiendo que pasaría si no lo detenían a tiempo. Ambos asintieron, en acuerdo con detenerlo. Mario no ayudó a Bowser a levantarse pero tampoco lo necesitaba, las manos de Mario se encontraban desnudas (sus guantes favoritos se encontraban en la lavandería, pegajosos por el pegamento) y un toque de ellas podría desorientarlo. Ya era muy malo pelear mientras se preguntaba, con cada agarre y tomada de su cola, si lo estaba disfrutando. Mario fue el primero en actuar, lanzándole al duende un rugido de coraje saltó sobre este, lanzando un golpe cargado de fuego que lo derribó sin mucha resistencia, evidenciando el empeño que utilizó Mario en el ataque. Bowser alzó sus garras, atrapando al jabalí por el hocico. El animal lanzó rabiosos rugidos mientras intentaba arrancarle una mano, la fuerza con la que intentaba avanzar provocaba que sus pies se deslizaran, Bowser dio un gran esfuerzo levantándolo por los aires, catapultándolo hacia el otro extremo del puente.

"¡Eso fue increíble! ¿acaso viste como…?" sus palabras quedaron atascadas en su garganta cuando Mario lo empujó, lanzándolo a una distancia prudente cuando la bomba explotó. Al final del cuenta pudieron evitar que el duende continuara avanzando, pero ambos estaban tan concentrados en esa tarea que olvidaron la única bomba que la criatura logró dejar. El estallido resonó por el escenario segándolo de humo, Bowser intentó avanzar pero solo provoco que casi cayera al vacio; el puente estaba dividido a la mitad. Miró al otro extremo, intentando buscar una gorra roja o una pequeña figura en medio de explosión de humo.

"¿Mario?" se preguntó a si mismo. Él no podía morir; los escenarios prevenían cualquier fatalidad, pero aun así la idea se deslizó en su cabeza como una serpiente. Tampoco pudo haber sido lanzado fuera del escenario; lo hubiera escuchado gritar. Ambas opciones resultaron verídicas: el humo se despejó rebelando a Mario al borde, suspirando cuando sus ojos se encontraron. La idea de que él estuviera preocupado le azotó, pero la redujo a cenizas tan rápido como la hostilidad entre ellos volvió.

Azul y escarlata se miraron, con el ceño fruncido. Mario se acarició el bigote y Bowser hizo brotar brasas de su boca, evidentes señas de desafío. Esperando al acecho, como los depredadores que eran, hasta que el portal apareció sobre los escombros trayéndolos a su respectivos lugares. El puente volvía a estar completo, la pelea debía _continuar_.

"¡Yo ganare plomero!" declaró Bowser corriendo, para después introducirse en su caparazón. Giró sobre su eje siendo una bala, desde la abertura de su caparazón observó a Mario llevar su mano a su espalda, notando un atisbo de color dorado emerger. Previniendo a tiempo el ataque lo bloqueó, aprovechando para barrer el piso con su cola. El alcance de ese miembro extra que en más de una ocasión era más una desventaja que una ventaja fue inmediato, con Mario resbalando y cayendo al suelo. Bowser sonrió salvajemente, ¡hacía mucho que no tenía una pelea de estas con Mario! La última pelea había sido injusta y corta con la luna desmoronándose a su alrededor, ¡pero ahora Mario sabría quién era el rey!

"¡Atrapa esto!" gritó Mario, para asombro de Bowser llevó su mano a su sombrero indicando que iba a lanzarlo. No, no otra vez. Sin meditarlo saltó fuera del alcance de Cappy, pero la gorra voló por los aires chocando con su rostro. Pensó que perdería la capacidad de controlar su cuerpo, solo tuvo ese pensamiento por unos segundos hasta que escuchó la risa escandalosa de Mario y el sonido de una Bola Smash entrando en el escenario. Abrió sus ojos, una mezcla de desconcierto, enfado y demás emociones en una sopa multicolor en su mente; él muy idiota le había engañado con un truco tan viejo que nadie ah esta altura debía…

_¡Concéntrate Bowser!_

Observó a Mario correr hacia el item, sus pies parecían ir tan rapidos como las zapatillas de Sonic indicando que estaba tomando impulso. El ataque especial de Mario era bestial, ni siquiera su caparazón podría protegerlo de la tormenta de llamas sacada del mismísimo infierno que caerá sobre él si no lo impedía a tiempo. Grito colérico mientras lanzaba bolas de fuego, pero ágil Mario las esquivaba, dando pequeños santos conforme adquiría velocidad. Bowser iba detrás de él, tan cerca que podía percibir el brillo de la Bola Smash brillar sobre ellos, revoloteando como un ave perdida. Mario saltó, extendiendo su mano para alcanzar el power-up, pudo sentir la calidez de la magia rozar sus dedos.

Para luego caer al suelo entre volteretas.

Primero un grito, luego un quejido, después una maldición en italiano bien pronunciada. Mario rodó hasta que su visión se posó en el cielo, inmóvil, observó la Bola Smash volar lejos de él hasta desaparecer en el brillo del ocaso. El mundo silenció por unos segundos, ¿acaso había sido tan fuerte el golpe que quedo sordo? Bowser le llamó, sintiendo el miedo acumularse en su estómago. Corrió hasta Mario, notando con alivio que el hombre solo se encontraba en un extraño _transe_, quizás víctima del agotamiento. Había sido una gran pelea, no había duda.

Se inclinó hacia él, pero un mal movimiento por parte del pie de Mario provocó que tambaleara, más cerca de lo que alguna vez estuvo, corazón con corazón. Tan cerca que podía ver el bordado de su camiseta, o el sudor corriendo por su manzana de adán, el movimiento frenético del pecho del humano, subiendo y bajando. Bowser también se encontraba igual, podía incluso sentir la saliva empapando sus colmillos, si es que podía considerarse saliva la espuma espesa que se formaba en su boca debido a la falta de hidratación. No tenían fuerzas para moverse, Bowser tuvo que apoyar sus manos en los hombros de Mario para no perder el equilibrio y terminar aplastándolo, o eso quería pensar él.

Había silencio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se encontraban en silencio. El tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor, al parecer, si realmente ocurrió eso al cuerno: no importaba nada ahora.

"Esto…Fue una increíble pelea" susurró Mario. Si estaba incomodo, si dudaba de sus acciones, no las mostraba. Las manos de Mario se deslizaron hasta quedar a extremos de su cabeza, con sus pulgares rozando con suavidad sus cuernos. Bowser tragó saliva, incapaz de creer que todo había terminado así. Pero, la verdadera pregunta era si él iba a…Si debería él, como rey, dar el primer paso…Como todo un caballero. Sus garras titubearon en la camiseta de Mario, como si el tacto le quemara ante el más mínimo roce. Pero esto no era lo que quería, ¿verdad? Besar al héroe del Reino Champiñón, su peor enemigo, ¿oh si quería? No, no podían ser así las cosas, no, no…

¡Oh jodidas estrellas!

"¡Wahhh!"

De golpe apartó a Mario, ¿oh él se apartó de él? No importaba: ambos respiraban agitadamente, temblando bajo la brisa de Hyrule. Los ojos de Mario miraron a los suyos, escarlata con zafiro fundiendose, lentamente entrecerrándose con dolor. Se levantó, al tiempo que ambos reaparecían en el Pabellón de los Portales – había detectado el final del combate—, con claras intenciones de irse firmemente con la poca dignidad que le sobraba. Bowser no podía moverse, no podía respirar, y no podía dejar que las cosas se quedaran así.

"Mario…" murmuró, muy débil: Mario no se detuvo, aunque lo haya escuchado. Bowser logró levantarse, logrando alcanzarlo en la entrada. La luz de la luna iluminaban sus duras facciones, coloreando sus mofletes y profundizando sus iris acuosas. "Mario, ¡Jumpman! Maldita sea" rugió gruesamente, espantando los pájaros en los manzanos. Mario se giró, con su rostro ruborizado, a juego con su ropa. Podía decirse que estaba avergonzado, pero su ceño estaba fruncido, ese ceño que presagiaba una fuerte pelea para quien osara molestarlo. "De acuerdo, lamento haberte gritado". Bowser levantó sus garras en señal de paz, Mario chistó amargamente.

"¿Lo lamentas? No Bowser, no se supone…" cerró los ojos, sacudiendo su puño en el aire. Bowser observó sus facciones, perdido en un mar de incoherencias, Mario volvió a abrir sus ojos. "No se supone que debió ocurrir esto"

"No te mortifiques" pidió, tratando de acercarse a él. En respuesta Mario se alejó, instintivamente levantando sus puños. Nadie se movió, nadie respiró. "¿Por qué dudas? ¿Qué te detiene?"

"Bowser, ¿Qué no te detiene a ti?" acusó Mario, perdiendo el control de su cuerpo: se acercó amenazante al rey, como siempre ah hecho anteriormente, llevando su dedo acusador al aire. "No me digas que de la noche a la mañana has desarrollado sentimientos hacia…" su boca se secó, incapaz de continuar con la oración.

Bowser tragó saliva. Odiaba admitirlo, pero el fontanero tenía razón: una flecha que penetrando su hígado, así se sentía la verdad. ¿Por qué estuvo tentado a corresponder el toque de Mario? Si no se hubieran frenado sus impulsos, ¿Cómo habría terminado ese furtivo acercamiento? Un escalofrió recorrió su cola ante el mero pensamiento. Definitivamente no habría hecho algo impropio en medio de ese escenario de Hyrule oh jamás volvería a ver a los ojos a la Princesa Zelda, pero, ¿habría estado tan anonadado por esos ojos que habría besado a Mario?

"¿Cómo estas tan seguro que es lo que no quiero?" balbuceó, apartando la mirada. La mano de Mario fue a su quijada, obligándole a encarar sus ojos.

La verdad es que ni el sabía lo que quería.

"Eh tenido sospechas desde el accidente, las acusaciones de Peach…" siseó cerca, ¿era ese el sonido de su desbocado corazón? Bowser tragó saliva. "Y durante mi tiempo en Nueva Dong viví por una temporada con una mujer: puedo identificar el característico olor del perfume, y definitivamente Bowser, la botella…" sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, irradiando entendimiento. "Fue una poción, me lanzaste una poción mágica, ¡¿Qué me trataste de hacer!?"

Y tan rápido como llegó el ambiente romántico, rápido se esfumó. Bowser se encontró esquivando una patada – podía jurar que había un aura de fuego rodeándola—, luego un golpe que no esquivó tan bien. Se encontró gruñendo por el impacto, observando como Mario se preparaba para contraatacar. Logró posicionarse detrás del fontanero, usando su cola para derribarlo. Mario lanzó una maldición, prometiéndole otra ronda de palizas cuando Bowser lo arrinconó contra la pared del pabellón. La pared de piedra tembló bajo los intentos de Mario de escapar de los gruesos brazos de Bowser; rugió, pateó y lanzó mordidas, poco a poco perdiendo las intenciones de escapar.

"¡No te hice nada!" exclamó Bowser, en medio de los bramidos en italiano. "¡Fue una poción de amor!, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no fuiste afectado, ¡lo cual solo puede suceder si…!

"¡Si el afectado ya está enamorado! Ya sé, maldita sea" rugió Mario, mirándole con intensas emociones que incomodaban a Bowser: desconcierto, furia, decepción… ¿Luz? ¿Había luz? "Suéltame" pidió logrando que su voz transmitiera serenidad. Bowser asintió, alejando sus garras de la pared. Mario se desplomó en el suelo, luciendo abatido por…todo. Fue entonces que el hombre de fuego se extinguió delante de sus ojos, convirtiéndose en una criatura apagada que trataba de ocultarse del mundo. "Correcto Bowser: estoy enamorado de ti, ¿contento? Por favor apresúrate en contarle a Peach tu nuevo descubrimiento".

La cola de Bowser se alzó ante esas palabras de derrota, conociendo que quería decir Mario. Tenía en su poder al arma que acabaría de una vez por todas con su enemigo, un secreto que, por lo visto, se mantuvo por años oculto bajo una montaña de mentiras y palabras. Había descubierto a Mario, políticamente hablando tenía ahora el poder de destruirlo. Peach tomaría ese enamoramiento como una traición, si no lo hacía ella los miembros del consejo si lo harían: expulsarían a Mario, le quitarían su título de héroe o peor, lo encarcelarían. Todo lo que construyó, todo sus logros, se vendrían abajo y todo gracias a un incidente con una poción. Solo debía hablar con una persona…

"Mario, esto no tiene por qué ser así" balbuceó, dejándose caer en el suelo. No, no le diría nada a Peach, no con este lio de emociones y pensamientos ahogando su cerebro. Ante la simple idea de traicionarlo alertas estruendosas sonaron, impidiéndole continuar con el hilo de sus pensamientos. Bowser quería estrellar su cabeza contra la pared: ¿¡porque era así!? ¿Acaso el vínculo que ha formado con el héroe era tan fuerte? ¿formaba parte de una relación simbiótica toxica?

"¿Entonces como debe ser?" interrogó Mario, sin molestarse en levantar la mirada.

Un momento de silencio después, Bowser respondió con simplicidad.

"Aun no losé" enterró su cabeza entre sus garras, dando por finalizada esta conversación.

Juntos regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones: no muy lejos, no muy cerca. Trataban de fingir que no se rozaban las manos, oh que la cola de Bowser no serpenteaba cerca de sus piernas enviando oleadas de escalofríos. Finalmente Mario llegó a su puerta, en donde emergían los casi audibles ronquidos de Luigi. Se abrió con cuidado la puerta, el regordete cuerpo de Mario entró por la abertura: aún se miraban.

"Mario" finalmente la lengua de Bowser dejó de picar. Mario lo miró, sorprendido: dentro de él esperaba que Bowser se alejara con el rabo entre las patas.

"Bowser".

"Esa Bola Smash era mía, no discutas conmigo"

Mario rió con suavidad, con la amenaza de Luigi sobre su cabeza. Asintió, dándose por _vencido_.

"Buenas noches, Su Terrible Majestad."

**(…)**

_¿Por qué todos preguntaban eso hoy?_

"Me encuentro bien hijo" al responder apenas levantó su mirada del folio de papeles sobre su escritorio. Bien, al parecer había un pequeño altercado en una aldea al sur del reino entre Goombas y Hipergoombas que Wendy se encargaba en ese momento, se había finalmente culminado la reconstrucción de la autopista sur de Ciudad Koopa y había enviado a Ludwing a que se encargase de la inauguración. Todo estaba bien en su mundo. "¿Necesitas algo?"

Escuchó el resoplido de su hijo, "¿Qué me mires al hablar, quizás?"

Podía no sonar raro viniendo de él, pero no estaba de humor para tratar con nadie hoy. Con nadie: amaba a su hijo, pero a veces un padre necesitaba tiempo lejos de quejas típicas de preadolescentes. Rodó los ojos finalmente dejando el papeleo aun lado, después de todo había perdido el hilo de la información.

"Bien, tienes toda mi atención."

"Hoy es San Valentín" le recordó Junior cruzándose de brazos.

"Lo sé" Bowser respondió, haciendo un ademan de apresuramiento.

"Lo odias."

"Lo sé, ¿estás haciendo una lista?"

"Pero nunca dejas de las payasadas de esos idiotas te arruinen el día, y hoy al parecer las palabras de Daisy..."

"Las palabras de una princesa con tendencias masculinas me importan un bloque, Junior" gruñó con frustración, ¿Qué tan difícil es tener un día sin que nadie le hable, mire o respire cerca de él? Necesitaba controlarse; Junior no era responsable de su mal humor, ¡pero sentía que su sangre hervía con mayor intensidad cada minuto! "¿Por qué no estas con el resto de los niños? Creí que organizarían un picnic."

Junior no iba a soltarlo tan fácilmente, "¿me juras que no estas encerrado por las palabras de esa estúpida princesa?"

"Junior, no debes referirte a ella de ese modo aunque lo sea, recuerda que es el miembro monárquico mayor de su reino." Suspiró Bowser, mirando a su hijo. Le era difícil mentirle, incluso aunque la verdad me resultaba destructiva como la lava ardiendo, estaba acostumbrado a compartir sus inquietudes con sus hijos. "Solo quiero estar solo, por favor."

"Pero papá…" Junior habló con mayor firmeza, su defensa fue rota por el agitar de su cabello por parte de la garra de su padre. Él solo quería…

"Ve hijo, iré en unos minutos." Finalmente Junior obedeció, no sin antes darle una larga mirada a su padre desde la puerta. El rey se encontró a solas, apartando los papeles de un bufido: no podía separar sus pensamientos de sus sentimientos, ¿estaba acaso condenado a revivir ese recuerdo? No, no mientras este en sus manos solucionar este lio. Salió de su habitación, permitiéndose azotar la puerta. Quizás no tenga la sabiduría para solucionar su situación con Mario, pero conocía alguien que si la tenía.

"Bien, eh aquí una difícil" Bowser no podía creer que estaba haciendo esto: quería caer en una fosa de lava de la vergüenza. "Supongamos que el señor A esta enamorado de la señora B, ¡pero son de especies totalmente distintas! Ponen de manera literal esto de las aves y las abejas, ¿debería A ignorar todos los inconvenientes que tendría su relación y pedirle a B la oportunidad de cortejarla?" trató de no verse perturbado: falló trágicamente.

La Princesa Zelda parpadeó lentamente, para después mirar sus dedos enguantados. Se encontraban en la habitación de la monarca, tras ser prácticamente arrastrada por el Koopa. No fue un secuestro, técnicamente, ya que Bowser fue amable y no gritó cuando le exigió un consejo, un avance significativo viniendo de él. Solía suceder regularmente que los peleadores venían a buscar consejos de distintas áreas, desde filosofía hasta gastronomía, una carga soportable al tener la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría: la mayoría de las veces no requerían pensar con profundidad la respuesta, pero ahora, Diosas.

Si no conociera tan bien al monarca de los Koopa pensaría que se refería a Peach.

"¿Hablas de una relación interespecie?" al recibir un asentimiento de Bowser, Zelda continuó: "Desconozco como es en tu tierra, pero en la mia no tenemos muchos prejuicios con respectos a las uniones románticas entre miembros de distintas especies. Muchas de mis antespasadas se han unido con humanos, eh incluso _zoras_. En parte de debe a nuestra ideología: nos enseñan ah amar sin importar nuestras diferencias, como la Diosa Din lo desea, así podremos alejar el odio de nuestros corazones."

"Sí, sí, me gusta esa poesía medieval" bufó Bowser. Zelda entrecerró los ojos.

"Perdóneme, ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres escuchar? ¿Decirte que todos aceptaran que, por ejemplo, un humano y un koopa se amen?" pasó por alto el fuerte rubor que provocó en el rostro de Bowser, visible incluso por encima de sus escamas, "Te repito: el reflejo de este tema es distinto, según la dimensión. En el mundo en donde provienen los pokemones fue elemental para la evolución de algunas especies, en el de Sonic es parcialmente tabu – pero eso no impidió que nuestro erizo favorito tuviera romances con ardillas, mangostas eh incluso zorros*— y en el de Cloud…"

"¡Entiendo! Mira, los koopas en realidad no nos importa porque no vemos si amamos o no: somos mas amantes de las uniones forzosas, ¿entiendes lo que habló? ¡pero ya no se practica!" aclaró rápidamente, notando la repulsión en el rostro de Zelda. "Nuestro cortejo involucra secuestros y tomas a la fuerza, esas son las máximas muestras de amor en nuestra especie."

"Bowser" indicó Zelda, serena, "eso es esclavitud"

Si, aunque le disgustara escucharlo de Zelda, una princesa que también fue secuestrada en el pasado. Bowser no estaba del todo orgulloso de esas tradiciones matrimoniales, pero los koopas eran muy diferentes a los humanos en casi todo: si eras un koopa te sentías alagado si te secuestraban, llevándote a una torre más alta te enamorabas de quien esquivó obstáculos para tenerte. Eran retorcidas a la vista de los humanos, debido a eso sus súbditos comenzaron a "suavizar" el cortejo, dejando en el pasado las tradiciones extremistas.

"A no quiere caer en eso otra vez" balbuceó débilmente. Escuchó el suave suspiro de Zelda, indicando que estaba pensando.

"Entonces A debe demostrar que es mejor que esas horrendas tradiciones, ¿no crees? Porque no hay nada más atractivo que alguien que actúa fuera de las normas de su especie." Permitiéndole el gesto, Zelda posó su delicada mano en su hombro. "Y B lograra abrirse a él cuando comprenda, que alguien que no actúa de acuerdo a las normas es alguien con quien deseara pasar el resto de su vida."

"No-no hay que ir tan rápido" susurró Bowser, sonriendo de lado. Se levantó con mayores fuerzas para vivir, brindándole a la reencarnación de Hylia una brillante sonrisa dentada. "Gracias por esto, princesa, realmente gracias"

"No hay de que, entre monarcas debemos ayudarnos" dijo Zelda, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa. "Antes de irte un último concejo: si B tiene dudas la mejor táctica de A sería ir con cuidado, presionando tecla por tecla hasta lograr que B se ajuste, ¿bien?"

Bowser comenzaba creer que no había logrado engañar a Zelda. Asintió en silencio, abandonando la habitación tras forcejear con la estrecha salida. Zelda rió para sí misma, enderezándose de la cama. Peinaba su larga cabellera cuando un importante recuerdo llegó a su mente: "Mhm, ¿será coincidencia la llegada de Mario esta mañana pidiendo un consejo similar?"

**(...)**

**Notas del autor:**

(De acuerdo, los que hallan leido mis fics anteriores sabran que suelo dejar notas tediosas. trataré de ser breve, porque en realidad no tengo palabras para explicar mi falta de compromiso: lo siento por aquellos que esperan la culminación deste fic desde Febrero, pero aqui estoy, sobreviví a un bloqueo del escritor que me dejó incapaz de continuar con la historia. Espero que me entiendan).

¡Ohhhh joder! Realmente tuve que editar este capitulo como un millón de veces antes de publicarlo. Quería algo casual,pero a la vez apasionante y un poco angustioso. Espero que sea de su agrado, ¡realmente espero! Desconozco si el siguiente capitulo sera el ultimo, pero les aseguro que estara publicado muy pronto.

Referencias (*):

\- Esta es opinión de Bowser: en realidad Peach no es un estereotipo, al menos a mi parecer.

\- Sonic es un pillín, hablo de Sally Acorn, Mina Mongosee y Fiona Fox, todas probaron un bocado de Sonic en los Archie Comics.

No sé ustedes pero cuando describo a Zelda posee una personalidad estirara, servicial y de frió carácter...Casi como una Elsa. Sin importar a que Zelda me refiera, creo que esta personalidad le es fiel al canon...Bueno, la cosa cambia con Toon Zelda.

¡Comenten y voten! Amo leer sus comentarios.


End file.
